


From Cradle to Grave

by flippednique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Drabble Collection, Snippets, adorable babies, baby!Aomine, baby!Kise, eventual!Aokise, progress fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't believe how long his presence alone has annoyed me to the point where I considered shaving my ears. When it started I just... Seriously."</p><p>"I'm probably gonna regret this but everyone's waiting for the punch line so... when did he start annoying you?"</p><p>"When I came out of the womb. I'm thinking about it seriously now, so maybe even before that." </p><p>"You're kidding right?"</p><p>"No he isn't. Aominechii and I have been together ever since."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Kise Daisuri found out she was having a baby was the moment all her dreams practically came true.

She had a loving husband, one with a stable job and a gentle hand and now she had an entirely new bundle of joy to add to her already seemingly perfect life.

Now imagine how she felt when that bundle doubled. She had had two darling angels, both undeniably perfect and amazing in her eyes.

And then that joy tripled. She felt so blessed and lucky to be alive.

On June 18 19xx little baby Kise Ryouta was born a bloody, squished mess that had refused to cry until he'd been smacked on the bum by his doctor, effectively giving nearly every attending hospital staff and his parents premature heart failures.

Aomine Yuiki on the other hand, had been a woman driven by focus and her work. She lived a life of bank accounts and data bases where she liked it. Everything was organized as it should be in a bank.

A one night stand with a passing journalist had maybe ruined that picture and she received what she could only call an unexpected surprise on the 23rd of August.

Two month old baby Kise stared hard at the ceiling unable to move his head just yet. He couldn't really grasp any of the motor skills he needed to make that move.

So instead he stared at the ceiling because that, that he could do just fine.

His brown eyes, not too light and not too dark, were wide as he tried to take in what he was seeing.

There was something warm near him but he wasn't sure what it was. His mommy had been holding him not too long ago but he'd been put in the crib after all the noises stopped.

She seemed happy and Kise liked that. He liked his Mommy’s voice when she laughed and when she cooed at him and hugged and nuzzled him.

Kise felt warm and fuzzy just thinking about it.

Week old Aomine Daiki slept on, not noticing where he was or who he was with.

He wanted to sleep so he was sleeping. He's been doing it for nine months now he was practically a pro.

Something kept moving by his side though and it wasn't the jostling his Mommy had done. It wasn't helping him sleep.

So he opened his little mouth and cried because whatever it was beside him was bothering him and it was on the border of annoying.

Daisuri and Yuiki came into the room and found a crying baby Aomine and and utterly bewildered baby Kise.

“They're getting along just fine don't you think?” Daisuri cheered as Yuiki cradled Aomine in her arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Six month old Aomine was taking a break, sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. All week now he's been trying to do something that would make his Mama very, very happy. He pushed himself, leaning his body weight towards his left so he could roll over. He'd done it. No big deal, it got old the first three times he did it honestly. The next step was harder- his arms wobbled and his knees weren't too stable either. 

Holy cow, was he going to do it? 

A seven-month old Kise watched from where he was, sitting on his bum and cuddling his stuffed owl to his chest. He'd been watching the indigo haired baby try and fail repeatedly to get on his hands and knees and not fall flat on his face. The first time it happened Aomine had cried. It was harsh to his sensitive ears and he ended up crying too, sympathizing with the younger baby’s pain. 

At this moment Kise was sharing his excitement. Was he going to do it? Today? Really? Ohohohoh! 

“Bah!” Kise cried in light of the suspense. He couldn't take it! Aomine had been working so hard to finally get on his hands and knees and if he did it today it would be one full month before Kise did!

Unfortunately, his little cry of joy took too much of Aomine's concentration. His small hands gave way underneath him and his short arms stretched out. His face shared an intimate embrace with the cotton-covered floor and his bum was sticking out, the white fish on his blue onesie striking out stretched on his butt. 

Kise dropped his owl plushie and made to get on his own hands and knees. He stopped when Aomine rocked back and forth in place before he managed to put his hands underneath him again. 

Aomine wished Kise would stop showing off. It wasn't his fault the blond was two months older than him. And he was good at copying the stuff his older sisters liked to show him. 

The indigo haired baby glared grumpily at the ground just a little peeved and crabby. He suckled on his pacifier in deep thought. How did Kise do it? How did he keep his balance? 

This was too hard! 

Aomine fell back on his butt and he shared a look with Kise who was happily gnawing on his stuffed owl. He was probably ingesting cotton right now. 

“Bah!” Kise pulled his plushie out of his mouth and stuck his thumb inside. Was it nap time? 

Aomine sucked hard on his pacifier, still staring grumpily at the blond. 

Kise stretched the arm that didn't have a hand in his mouth, and tried to reach Aomine and pat his thigh in a show of comfort. It was okay- Aomine could try again later! After nap time!

The distance however was far too great and Kise found himself face first on the floor. 

Aomine brightened up and found this much too hilarious. 

Haruka came into the room to find her little brother whimpering on the floor while baby Aomine giggled little baby laughs at his misery. 

Weird...

**Author's Note:**

> The urge to write baby!Aomine and baby!Kise is strong. To add or not to add more baby moments.


End file.
